Sweet Sixteen
by Spicenee
Summary: It's Orihime's 16th birthday and Ichigo had no idea what to get her. He decides to ask three of their friends for help but they have something else in mind. Will Ichigo find a gift for Orihime? What exactly do their friends have in mind? Original Version


I don't really remember how I got the idea for this story being that I get inspired by lots of things. And I decided to try to have this story done by her birthday which is the 3rd of September, today. And it happened. When I started writing this story this was the way that it intended to be but somehow a lemon version came out as well. I was only going to release just one of the versions but decided to release both to see which one you guys like more. This is the original verison, the story is completely the same as the lemon version until the last scene in Orihime's apartment.

Special thanks to my cousin for helping me come up with ideas.

So here is the original version. The way it was meant to come out. Enjoy.

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

**Sweet Sixteen**

"Damn it. What am I going to do?" Ichigo balled his hands and paced around his room. "Its only 2 days away and I have nothing." He scratched his head, thinking about his problem. Ideas kept running through his head. "How about…?" He stopped pacing and pointing his finger in the air. "No." He slouched back down tapping his index finger on his lip and continued to pace. "What about….No." He sighed out of frustration. "Damn it." He fell back on his bed with his hands on his face. "What am I going to get Inoue for her birthday?"

"I know what you can get her Ichigo." Said Kon as he landed on Ichigo's stomach.

"What Kon?"

"Your favorite lion plushie, me." Kon had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now why the hell would I do that? And what makes you think that she wants you as a present?"

"Because I'm irresistible. What lovely lady can resist me?"

"Anybody can resist you." Ichigo sat up, starting to get annoyed with the lion plushie.

"I can't wait to stick my face in those heavenly mountains of hers."

"Shut up Kon." Ichigo was getting more annoyed with Kon.

"What, you've never thought about putting your face in…" Kon was cut off when Ichigo threw him across the room.

"I said shut up." He screamed.

"I know you have thought about it." Kon jumped to his feet, pointing at Ichigo. "Don't deny it. I hear you mumbling at night. You dream about her. You're doing things to her. Pervert things." Kon lied.

"No I don't." He yelled back.

"Okay you don't but Orihime's hot. You have to admit that."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with this perverted lion." Ichigo grabbed Kon's head.

"_The doll is right. That Orihime girl is really hot. The things I'd do to her." _His inner hollow said.

'Shut up. I don't need this from you.'

His inner hollow chuckled.

"Hey let me go. Where are you taking me?" Kon tried to get out of Ichigo's grasp.

Ichigo walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"OH CRAP! DAMN YOU ICHIGO!"

Kon fell limp as Ichigo entered the kitchen.

"Here you go Yuzu. I found your plushie." He tossed Kon to Yuzu.

"Bostov! I've been looking for you everywhere." Yuzu jumped at the sight on Kon. "Thank you Ichi-nii. Where did you find her?"

"It was in my room for some reason."

"I wonder how she got there."

"How about putting it in the red dress you made for her." Ichigo grinned knowing that Kon was mentally cursing him.

"Good idea. I'll do that after I finish making dinner."

Ichigo turned around to walk out the kitchen when an idea popped in his head.

"Hey Yuzu," he turned back "can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ichi-nii. What is it?"

"Um…what kind of present would a girl like to get for her birthday?" A lit pink shade appeared on his face.

"Huh? A present, for a girl? But Ichi-nii its nowhere near mine and Karin's birthday."

"Its not for us Yuzu." Karin had entered the kitchen.

"Its not?" Yuzu confused, looked at her twin. "Then who?"

"It's it obvious. Ichigo wants to give a special present to a girl that he likes." Karin smirked.

"Ooh." Yuzu's eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her face. "A girl he likes. Who's the girl?" She turned to him.

The shade of pink had gotten darker. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I don't like her." 'At least I don't think I do. Do I?' "She is just a good friend and we have been through a lot of things together. So I wanted to get her something nice."

"_You want her King. Admit it." _

"Uh huh. Sure. Since when do you give presents to girls that are your friends? I don't remember you ever asking about what to give Tatsuki. I don't think that you have ever given her anything. So why now?" Karin grinned at him. "Have you developed a crush on someone?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer his sister but he was cut off by a kick in the back.

"My son is becoming a man. He is finally noticing girls." Ichigo flew across the kitchen smacking into the wall. "Oh Masaki, look at our son. He is growing up so fast." He danced around the poster of his late wife.

"What the hell is your problem, old man?" Ichigo kicked his dad on the side of the face. Causing him to fall to the floor.

"I'm just so moved that you have finally noticed the opposite sex." He said as he tried to lift his head from the floor but was interrupted by his son. "I can't wait until you bring me grandkids. I want a lot of them."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled as he dug his foot in his father's back. He stomped on his dad's back over and over causing Yuzu to run out the kitchen.

"Stop it Ichi-nii. Your hurting him." Her face was full of concern for his father. She turned to the kitchen. "Karin help me stop Ichi-nii."

"Leave him. That's what the old man gets for attack Ichi-nii." She sighed. "There's nothing we can do just leave them alone. They will stop…..eventually."

"Good son, good. Don't go easy on me because I'm your dad."

Ichigo grunted. "Shut up." He gave his dad one last kick. He left his dad lying on the floor in pain from the kicks and stomps that Ichigo inflicted on him. "I'm leaving."

"But what about dinner?"

"Thanks Yuzu, but I'm not hungry." He said as he ruffled his sister hair when he walked by her.

"But you have to eat. Its not healthy to skip a meal."

"I'll be fine." Ichigo went to the entrance of the house and put on his shoes.

"But…" She started to protested but stopped when he went out the door.

* * *

Ichigo put his hands in his pocket and started to walk down his street. He had no idea where he was going but he knew that he couldn't think straight at home now that his family were teasing him. His mind was trying to come up with presents to give Orihime. But he couldn't think of anything. To be truthful Karin was right. Since when did he give a girl a present for their birthday. The only girls he gave presents to was his sisters. So he had completely no idea what a soon to be 16 year old girl would like. Why was he so stressed about a present? Was it because they were throwing Orihime a surprise party? And that everyone there would get her something and that he would be the only one without a present? Or was it because it was her 16th birthday? According to the girls in his class turning 16 is a big thing. That's when they become a "lady" or "woman". Whatever that meant. That had to be the reason. It wasn't because he had a crush on her or that he liked her. Did he like her? The hell if he knew. He was clueless when it came to the opposite sex. Sure he has female friends but that's all they are. Friends. But then again he had to admit it. Orihime was very attractive. But did he like her? He did give her a promise to protect her no matter what. And he did save her from Aizen. But he did the same for Rukia. And he definitely knew that he did not like that annoying shinigami. She could be a huge pain the ass sometimes. Who would ever like her? But Orihime was different. He acted and felt different whenever he was with her. Like she was the only girl in the room. But did that mean that he liked her?

Ichigo grunted. All these thoughts were giving him a headache. How the hell was he suppose to know these things?

"_Your such an idiot King."_

'Shut up.'

"_The sooner you admit that you have the hots for her. The sooner I'll get to enjoy doing things that you've never thought about to her."_

'I don't have the hots for her.'

'_I know you better than you know yourself. You want her."_

'I'm not going to do this right now.'

Ichigo finally looked around and noticed where his feet had taken him. He had walked a long way from home. He was in downtown Karakura, surrounded by people walking pass him. Talking on their phones, talking to each other. Walking with a purpose or just lounging around the streets.

Ichigo recognized someone in the crowd of people. A certain strawberry blonde shinigami that he rather not see right now. He turned around to walk away.

"Ichigo."

"Damn it." She had spotted him. He turned back around. "Hey Rangiku-san."

The strawberry blonde shinigami ran up to him. "How have you been?"

"Good. What are you doing here in the world of the living?"

"Oh. I was here to get a present for Orihime. See. This one is for her." She pulled out a small bag from all the other ones that she had with her. "The rest are mine."

"Oh I see. Then your done right? You'll be going back to the Soul Society, right?"

"Nope. I'm staying with Orihime until her party."

He didn't like the fact that she was staying with Orihime. She wasn't always the best influence on Orihime. She would tell and teach Orihime things that she really didn't need to know or do.

"So what did you get Orihime?"

"Huh?" He scratched his head. He looked down and started balancing back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I don't know what to get her."

Rangiku could barely hear what he had said. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I don't know what to get her." The same light pink shade that was on his face earlier had reappeared.

Rangiku caught the shade on his face and smirked. "What do you mean? Haven't you bought her something before?"

"No."

"Haven't you bought a girl something before?"

"My sisters."

"Hmm." Rangiku put her finger on her lip. "So that means that Orihime will be your first."

"First what?" Ichigo said with a confused look on his face.

"The first girl you get something special for. She might be your first in other things too." She smiled devilishly.

"Huh. What do you mean?" Ichigo was getting more confused.

"You," she pointed at him, "need to get her something special. Something that she will like. Love even."

"Okay but what? You've live with Inoue for a bit, so you ought to know what she likes and dislikes."

"Hmm. Your right. I do know what she likes and dislikes."

"Then will you help me?"

"Alright fine." Rangiku paused to think of a way to say the next thing. "She…she would like…a strawberry." She smiled.

"A strawberry?" Ichigo was confused all over again.

"Yeah. A strawberry."

Before Ichigo could ask more questions about what the hell she meant, her phone rang.

"Hello. Oh Captain, how nice of you to call. Oh, okay. I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and turned back to Ichigo.

"Looks like I have to leave. Hope I helped." She waved bye.

"Yeah some help you were. A strawberry? Why the hell would she want fruit?" Rangiku only left him more confused than what he already was.

He sighed and decided to walk back home.

* * *

It was just another ordinary night for Ichigo. A couple hours of sleep only to get rudely awake by his substitute shinigami badge. And it didn't help that it took him a long time to fall asleep because he kept thinking about what to get Orihime. He grunted as he got out of bed. He put the badge to his chest and in an instant he was out of his body. He opened his window and was gone in a flash.

He reappeared in the park. He saw a hollow attacking the soul of a young girl.

"Mm. You smell good." The snake-like hollow said as it was getting closer to the girl. "I can't wait to devour you." Hands spurted out of its body.

"Hey you."

The hollow turned to Ichigo.

"Yum. A shinigami. You will taste better than this brat." The hollow darted towards Ichigo.

"You won't even get to lay a hand on me." And with that he slashed the hollow with his zanpakutō, defeating it.

"Thank you mister."

Ichigo walked to the young girl. "You know you can't stay here forever. Hollows will keep coming after you. You need to go to the Soul Society. You'll be happy there." And with that he performed a konso.

"Looks like I got up for nothing."

"I guess so." He turned to see the raven-haired shinigami walking towards him.

"Well I guess we should go back." She turned to go back.

"Rukia wait." She was a girl. Why not ask her what to get Orihime. It was worth a shot. Rangiku was no help.

"Huh? What is it Ichigo?"

"I have a question." He paused. He felt that his face was getting red. It was a good thing that it was dark so that she couldn't see the red on his face. "What did you get Inoue for her birthday?"

Rukia was confused about the question. "Where did that come from?"

"I wanted to know because I have no idea what to get her."

"Oh, so you decided to ask for someone's opinion."

"Yeah Rangiku-san wasn't that much help."

"You asked Matsumoto-san?"

"She said something about Inoue wanting to get a strawberry. But I have no idea what that means."

Rukia tried not to laugh when Ichigo told her that. She smirked. "A strawberry, eh?"

"Yeah. A strawberry. Weird right?"

Rukia snickered.

"So what do you think Inoue would want?"

Fighting off her laughter, she said. "Well lets see Ichigo. Inoue-san likes lots of thinks. Some stranger than others. Sometimes I wonder on her taste. But I have to agree with Matsumoto-san. She loves a certain strawberry."

"Strawberry?" He sighed. "Not you too. Why do you guys thing that she would want fruit for her birthday? What's so funny?"

"Fruit? You think she wants fruit?" Rukia couldn't help but laugh now. "Your such an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot you bi- OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo rubbed the spot on his forehead were the rock that she had thrown hit him.

"Shut up will ya." Rukia crossed her arms and sighed. "Look if you were really smart you would know what Matsumoto-san and I mean when we say that Inoue-san wants a strawberry. But your not."

"Will you stop calling me an idiot." His was twitching in anger.

"Well I can't help it. You make it so easy." Rukia teased.

Ichigo grunted. "If your not going to help me then I'm leaving." Ichigo flashed stepped away from the park to his home.

Rukia still giggling pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"Matsumoto-san, it's me. Rukia."

"Oh Kuchiki-san. How are you?"

"Good, good. Now forget about me. So I heard that you bumped into Ichigo today."

"Yah, I did. The poor boy was clueless into what to get Orihime for her birthday." Rangiku laughed.

"I KNOW! He just asked me." Rukia couldn't stop laughing.

"I told him that Orihime wanted a strawberry. He looked so confused."

"I told him that too and he asked why would Inoue-san want fruit."

Both of the shinigamis were laughing hysterically.

Rukia stopped. "I have a great idea. But I'm going to need your help."

Rangiku gasped happily. "I'm in. So what's the plan."

"Well first we have to…"

* * *

The next day at school Ichigo wasn't having any luck with his problem. Every time he would look over to Orihime the thought of not knowing what to get her kept creeping back in his head. Why was he so concerned at what to get her for her birthday? He never really cared about that kind of stuff. But for some reason he really cared about it when it came to Orihime. In fact now that he thought about it he cared about a lot of thinks that involved Orihime. Why was that? Was Rukia right? Is he that much of an idiot that he didn't know if whether or not he liked her?

'What the hell did strawberry mean?' The question kept running through his mind. He tapped his finger on his desk thinking. 'Strawberry. Strawberry. What did it mean?'

His eyes scanned around the classroom. He spotted his childhood friend who happened to be Orihime's best friend. 'Tatsuki! She has to know what Inoue would want.'

No sooner did the bell ring and everyone was rushing to leave school. Ichigo got up from his desk.

"Yo, Tatsuki."

"Yah, Ichigo." She stopped talking to Orihime. They both turned to look at him.

"I have something to ask you. Could I have a sec."

"Um, okay." She turned to Orihime. "I'll catch up to you later."

"Okay, bye Tatsuki. Bye Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said in her usual bubbly voice. She waved to them as she walked out the class.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Ichigo?"

"Um." Ichigo was feeling his face turning red. Damn it, why the hell did he have to blush whenever he talked about this. It was just a present. No big deal. Well it shouldn't be.

"Yeah?" Tatsuki looked at her friend wondering what the hell he wanted to talk to her about.

"Well, I have a problem." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Uh huh?" Tatsuki said slowly.

"It's about Inoue."

"What about Orihime?"

"I don't know what to get her for her birthday." Ichigo blurted it out quickly. "And I figured that being you're her best friend that you of all people should know what she likes. I've asked Rangiku-san and Rukia and they were no help what so ever. All they said was that she wanted a strawberry. And I have no idea why she would want fruit for her birthday. I don't think anyone would want fruit for their birthday."

Tatsuki stood there staring blankly at her childhood friend.

"Would you say something." He was getting annoyed with Tatsuki just starting at him.

Tatsuki started to snicker. "Sorry Ichigo. Its just I've never seen you like this. Normally you don't really care or at least it seems like you don't care. Its just pretty funny."

"Would ya stop laughing and help me out."

"Alright, alright. I'll help."

"Great. Any ideas?"

"Lets see. I know for a fact that Orihime wants one thing for her birthday. And only one person can give it to her."

"Okay what is it?" Ichigo was eager to hear what she had to say. He finally was going to get the answer. His problem would be done and over with. He would be able to relax after he bought her the present.

"A strawberry." Tatsuki smiled at him.

"Not you too." Ichigo grunted. "I don't think I'll ever understand girls. Why are you girls so complicated."

"Look Ichigo. She does want a strawberry but not just any strawberry. The one that she wants is very special to her heart. From what she told me she fell in love with it the moment she laid her eyes on it. She'd do anything for it. No matter what."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Tatsuki gave up and patted him on his chest. "You sure are an idiot."

She walked out the classroom leaving Ichigo back in there cursing himself. As she walked down the hallway she saw Rukia standing there with a grin on her face.

"So I couldn't help but hearing that Ichigo asked you too about Inoue-san's present."

Tatsuki leaned against the wall, smirking. "Yeah. Ichigo is such an idiot that he can't even realize that what Orihime wants is him."

Rukia sighed. "Yeah I know. But I have devised a plan." A smirk appeared on her face.

"What kind of a plan?" Tatsuki immediately became intrigued.

"First, are you in?"

"Hell ya I am."

"Okay here it is…."

* * *

Ichigo decided to go to the shopping district of Karakura to see if he can find anything that he feels she may like. He walked pass stores not know whether or not to go in and look around. There was a lingerie store he passed. There was no way in hell that he was going in there. He would die of the embarrassment if he went in there. He looked into the window of another store. It was full of plushies and candies. No way to childish for her. He walked pass a clothing store but didn't know what she liked or her size. Ichigo was getting restless and annoyed that he was having no luck. He continued walking down the street looking in and out of the stores. He walked up to a jewelry store and decided that it wouldn't hurt to go inside and take a look.

He walked inside and scanned the store to see where to look first. He walked up to a case that had nothing but watches.

'No Inoue would not like a watch.'

He walked to another case. This one was full of diamond jewelry. He quickly walked away from the case being that there was no way he could afford diamonds.

"Is there anything that I could help you with young man?" The saleswoman appeared behind the counter.

Ichigo looked up to the saleswoman. "Um, I'm looking for a present."

"Oh a present. What kind of a present?"

"It's for a girl that's turning 16."

"So your looking for a gift for your girlfriend." She smirked.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. Just a good friend."

"I haven't heard of a guy giving jewelry as a present to a girl that is not their girlfriend or relative."

"Well I don't know what else to get her." He scanned the case before him. Something caught his eye. It was a silver chain with a silver pendant at the end. The pendant was what caught his eye. It was a ruby encrusted strawberry. His eyes grew big in excitement.

"Its perfect. I'll take that one." He pointed to the chain.

"Excellent choice. Do you want it wrapped?" The saleswoman took the necklace out of the case.

'Inoue likes strawberries. She will love this.'

Ichigo paid for the necklace and started walking home. For the first time in days he wasn't worried Orihime's present. He knew that she would love it and all he wanted was to see her happy. Now the only thing left was Orihime's surprise birthday party.

* * *

"Where are we going Tatsuki-chan?"

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough."

Orihime looked around not knowing where her and Tatsuki were going. Tatsuki had spent all of Orihime's birthday with her. Tatsuki had taken her to places that they have never been to and to their favorite places. She had no idea where Tatsuki might take her this time. She was really excited and anxious to know her destination.

"Why can't I know now?" Orihime pouted.

"Because this time I want it to be a surprise."

"Can you give me a hint."

"No."

"But Tatsuki-chan…" She pouted even more.

They both turned the corner. Orihime immediately knew where she was. As they continued to walk it was getting more and more familiar. They stopped right in front of Kisuke's candy shop.

"What are we doing here?"

"I've been wanting to try out this new candy that everyone's been talking about."

"Okay." Orihime was confused. 'Kisuke really sales candy here?'

They both went into the shop. No one was around to greet them.

"I wonder where everyone is." Tatsuki said. "Well I guess we should see if someones around."

"Tatsuki-chan we can't just wander around when nobody is here. Isn't that trespassing?"

Tatsuki wasn't listening to anything that her friend was saying. She was looking down at the floor.

"What's that?" She bend down to the door on the floor that leads to Kisuke's underground training room.

"Tatsuki-chan wait." Orihime reached out to Tatsuki to stop her from opening that door. "You shouldn't go down here."

"Don't worry about it." Tatsuki started to climb down. "Are you coming?" She called as she lowered herself down to the training room.

Orihime walked to the opening on the floor and started to climb down. It was pitch black, Orihime couldn't see anything. Cautiously she lowered herself as to not fall. As she got closer to the floor she missed her footing and fell the rest of the way down.

"Owie."

Orihime landed hard on her bottom. The lights to the training room flip on.

"SURPRISE!!"

Orihime jumped at the sight and sound of everyone she knew standing there. She looked around at the faces and noticed the certain orange-haired shinigami that always made her heart skip a beat standing in front of her with his hand held out. She looked up at him.

"Happy birthday Inoue." He smiled at her.

She blushed as she grabbed his hand and was helped up by him.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime were you surprised?" Rangiku came from behind Ichigo.

Orihime nodded.

"It was all Tatsuki's idea to have this party."

"Really?" Orihime turned to her friend. "You did all this?"

"I wasn't all alone on this, everyone else helped out."

"Really? Thank you all."

"Alright, alright. Let's party." Rangiku grabbed Orihime by the arm and dragged her away from Ichigo to where the rest of the guest were at.

* * *

"Alright its time."

Tatsuki and Rangiku nodded.

"Operation: Strawberry is under way."

They all smiled devilishly.

"Tatsuki-san, you're up first. Matsumoto-san and I will be waiting for phase 2 of our plan."

"Okay." Tatsuki walked away from Rukia and Rangiku. She walked up to Ichigo who was getting a drink at the table.

"Hey Ichigo. Can I have a sec?"

He turned and looked at Tatsuki. "Sure. What's up?"

"I need your help with something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Its Orihime's present. Its too big for me to try to bring it down here."

"Then where is it?"

"Upstairs."

They both went to the first floor of Urahara's shop. Tatsuki made sure that nobody, let alone Orihime, see where her and Ichigo were going. They reached the first floor, she led him outside.

"Tatsuki, what are we do…"

He wasn't able to finish is sentence. Rukia had knocked him unconscious.

"Bakudou 1: Restraint."

Ichigo's hands were wrapped behind his back.

"Why'd you do that for Rukia-san?" Said Tatsuki.

"Yeah I don't think you really needed to perform a bakudou on him being that he's knocked out." Said Rangiku.

"Its incase he wakes up. We don't want him to retaliate if we are caught before the plan is done."

Tatsuki sighed. "I guess your right."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kurosaki-kun?"

"The last time I saw him, he was by the table getting a drink." Said Chad.

"I saw him there too." Said Uryū.

"I wonder where he went off to?" Orihime said.

"Orihime, come on. Its time for your presents." Rangiku grabbed Orihime by the arm and dragged her away.

The mountains of presents were more than what Orihime was used to. She had never in her life seen that many for her. Uryū had made her an elegant yellow dress with a low back and a slit up one side. She was mesmerized by how beautiful the dress was but had no idea where in the world she would get a chance to wear it at. Rukia had given her some things that were Chappy the Rabbit themed and told her just because she was 16 didn't mean that she was too old her Chappy.

Orihime opened Rangiku's gift and looked inside of it. Her face became bright red and slammed the lid shut on the box.

"Rangiku-san. I can't use this."

"Sure you can." Rangiku said while smiling and flapping her hand at her. "You might just use it tonight. If the plan doesn't work." She murmured the last part to herself.

"N-n-no I won't." Orihime turned redder at the taught of that.

"Oh come on Orihime. Your old enough for it." She leaned next to Orihime and placed the back of her hand to cover her mouth. "You can't wait for him forever. You can use this in the meantime."

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime's eyes grew wider and her face redder than it ever was before.

"What kind of present did you give her Matsumoto?"

"Just something between us girls Captain." Rangiku said cheerily.

Orihime suddenly realized what Rangiku had told her. She really couldn't wait for him forever. Could she?

"What's wrong Orihime?"

"Eh. Nothing Tatsuki-san. Its just…Kurosaki-kun left without a word."

Tatsuki placed her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Don't worry. I think he has a surprise in store for you. He probably left to get it ready for you."

"Probably."

For the rest of the party Orihime couldn't get her mind off the fact that Ichigo was nowhere to be found. She had started to get worried because no one knew where he went to.

* * *

"Thank you Urahara-san for allowing us to have the party here." She bowed at him.

"Don't worry about it Inoue-san. Its all I can do for everything that you have done for us this past year."

"Do you want us to help you clean?"

"No, no. You girls don't have to worry about that. We'll have it done here in no time."

"Alright then. We'll get going." Rukia grabbed Orihime by the arm.

"Thank you again Urahara-san." Orihime said as she was being taken away from Urahara's shop.

"Goodbye Urahara." Said Rukia, Tatsuki, and Rangiku as they were walking away.

"You don't all have to walk with me. I can get home by myself."

"We know but we want to Orihime." said Tatsuki.

"Did you have fun at your party?"

She nodded. "I did. Thank you all of you. Especially you Tatsuki." She hugged her friend.

"Your welcome. You only turn 16 once."

"Your right. To bad Kurosaki-kun left early."

"Your still on that Orihime? Look he may surprise you at the end. I think he really likes you so don't worry about it."

"Yeah Tatsuki-san is right. Don't worry about him." said Rangiku.

"Yeah Ichigo is an idiot. He doesn't know that he has someone that's perfect for him right in front of him." said Rukia.

"What he needs is to have some sense knocked into him." Tatsuki balled her fist and punched it into her other hand.

"Look Orihime. You have to take some action. Show him how much he means to you." Rangiku said to her.

"But when would I have the chance to tell him?"

Rukia, Tatsuki, and Rangiku smiled.

"Sooner than you think." said Rukia.

"Now that I think about it. I think he said that he had a surprise for you. He asked me for the keys to your apartment. So he probably left early to set up your present." said Rangiku.

"Oh look we're here already." said Tatsuki.

"Oh Orihime. I won't be staying here tonight. I'll be going back to the Soul Society."

"Ok. You know you can stay here whenever you want Rangiku-san."

"Now hurry up and see what present he left for you." said Tatsuki.

"Okay. See you guys later then." She waved her friends goodbye and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

She got to her door and saw a light coming from the other side. She took a deep breathe and opened the door. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of her apartment. The entire apartment was covered by lit candles. She walked in and closed the door. She froze as her eyes caught something. There was Ichigo tied to the bed post unconscious in nothing but his boxers. Orihime couldn't believe what she was looking at. Ichigo was in her apartment in boxers, in a bed that she had no idea how it got there and they were all alone. Rangiku's words popped into her head.

'This must be my present. No it can't be. I must be dreaming.'

She stepped forward and stopped when he started to move.

'He's waking up.' "Kuro-saki-kun?"

"Why does my head hurt?"

She sat on the side of the bed. A pink shade appeared on her face. She reached her hand out to touch his bare chest but pulled it away when he spoke again.

"Inoue? What am I doing here?"

She looked at him and blinked. "I don't know."

"Why am I only in my boxers?" He had just noticed that he was almost bare.

"I don't know." She still couldn't believe that he was here, like this. Her eyes traveled down his body.

"Could you untie me."

"I don't know." She kept looking at his body. She blinked and shook her head. "I mean no."

"Huh?"

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun."

She reached over him to untie him from the bed post. Ichigo gulped as her breast were extremely close to his face. She realized this and quickly untied him. A light pink shade appeared on both of their faces. When he was freed, Orihime turned away from him as to not look at his body again.

"I'm sorry Inoue. I have no idea how I got here." He said as he got up and walked to his clothes. "The last thing I remembered is that I was helping Tatsuki with your present."

"Tatsuki-chan? Rangiku-san, Kuchiki-san, and Tatsuki-chan told me that you left early from the party to get my birthday present ready."

"So it was them?" Ichigo's eye started to twitch. "They were the ones that did this."

"Why would they do that?"

Ichigo put on his shirt and sat down next to her. "Who knows. Its probably some sick joke they decided to play on me."

"Where did they get this bed from?" She looked at it.

"Its not yours?"

She nodded. "As you can see a bed takes up a lot of space."

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her. The candlelight really made her look beautiful. She turned to look at him. He quickly darted his eyes.

"What's wrong Kurosaki-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Do I have something on my face?" She touched her cheek.

"No, you have nothing on your face." Ichigo remember that he had something in his pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out a long thin box. "Here's your present."

He handed her the box. Orihime opened it and immediately her eyes grew.

"Oh god, Kurosaki-kun. It's beautiful." She hugged him and then kissed him.

"You really like it?"

"I love it. You really shouldn't have." She pulled out the necklace and stared at in.

"Really?"

She nodded. "This is probably the best present that I've gotten for someone."

"And I was worried about what to get you."

She giggled. "You did?"

He nodded. "I'm glad you like."

"Will you help me?"

She handed him the necklace. She pulled her hair up, exposing her neck so that he could put the necklace around her neck. He clasped the necklace and kissed her on the neck.

She gasped. "Kurosaki-kun, you…you kissed me."

"You kissed me first remember."

"I did?" She thought for a moment, then blushed. "Oh, I did."

He smiled at her. She was awfully cute when she blushed like that. He kissed her. Which took her by surprise. She opened her mouth and he did the same. He pulled away and stared at her.

She looked down at her necklace. The pendant laid right above her cleavage.

"It really is beautiful."

He looked down at it and couldn't help but look at her cleavage that was peeking out from her dress. He started to blush.

"It looks great on you."

She blushed. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I really love the present you gave me."

"Why don't I give you another present that you'd like." He kissed her. "Happy Sweet 16 Inoue."

* * *

If you didn't get the strawberry joke. The girls were telling Ichigo that Orihime wanted him for her birthday. Being that one of the meanings behind Ichigo's name is strawberry.

And I wonder what exactly Rangiku gave Orihime? Any guess?

Please Review. I want to know what you think. Especially if you read the lemon version. Which one do you like better?


End file.
